


A note can change things

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once The Undertaking happened Oliver aka The Hood vanished. However Laurel isn't so easily going to give up on searching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A note can change things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> Ok so is this site entirely Olicity and slash fics with basically anybody that posts something out of the norm just gets ignored? Because I almost decided to not post on this site, just due to the lack of response in reviews from my other stories I've posted here. Some I might get but then others are just like the a skeleton in the Sahara desert. 
> 
> I ended up getting this idea after watching the Canary Cry episode. Yes, this is a Oliver/Laurel story. I guess after the recent death of her in the show I was kind of able to figure out how to write for them again.
> 
> The usual disclaimer of I don't own Arrow. If I did Olicity would be ended and I'd be bringing in writers who don't write for them.
> 
> Enjoy.

Gently closing the door, Laurel looks around the empty Verdant and knows since it's the middle of the day, Thea is probably home, getting some rest before opening up tonight. She's in a simple black leather jacket, with a yellow blouse and blue jeans.

Briefly checks her phone to view a text message, from Hal Jordon, letting her know the plane is waiting. Ever since Tommy's death and then Oliver leaving, she was angry. Instead of crawling into a bottle, Laurel found Ted Grant, a retired boxer and secretly a former vigilante known as Wildcat.

She began receiving some training from Ted with excelling at it even beyond his expectations and turning herself into a deadly fighter. Also with Thea's access to the Queen family fortune, was able to work on getting a building in The Glades to become the new CRNI.

Walter Steel provided a hand in that as well, after she helped him on the legal side of things to prevent a hostile takeover of Queen Consolidated by Isabel Rochev. Of course, then later as the Black Canary took Isabel down for selling of weapons on the black market.

Drifting to Oliver, who she still loves and has been spending time tracking him after six months ago, when he vanished. Of course in her pursuit it wasn't hard to piece together, that Oliver is indeed The Hood.

Was she angry that he kept those secrets? Laurel would be lying, if she didn't feel bit of anger towards Oliver but mostly understands. After all this past year she was still stuck in believing the law was valuable and unbreakable, so can understand why Oliver kept this a secret. It was only until Tommy's death and The Undertaking, when she woke up to reality.

Now, Laurel knows upon reaching the basement door and punching in the passcode, for the lock, it's time to have a conversation with John Diggle and Felicity Smoak.

* * *

Closing the door, Laurel makes her way down the stairs to greet Felicity sitting by the computers and Diggle, with a gun pointed at her.

"How did you get in here?" Diggle asked, lowering his weapon.

"The door" Laurel replied, a light smirk. After all, if Oliver's team, haven't figured out that the password itself is the date The Queen's Gambit went down, then she's not going to inform them.

"What do you want?" Felicity asked, unhappy at the place being broken into.

"For you to stop looking for Oliver" Laurel said.

"Why?" Diggle asked, folding his arms.

"Because I know where he is" Laurel said "I'm going to bring Oliver back myself."

"You're a lawyer, not a solider. I doubt where ever he's at you will be able to handle yourself and enough damage has been done by you getting mixed up in our operations" Diggle said, anger coats his tone.

Meeting his gaze unfazed "I'm the Black Canary" Laurel said.

"What? You're the woman following in Oliver's footsteps? And I'm sorry you can't tell us to quit looking for our friend" Felicity said.

"Actually I can on both. For one, you haven't even tried to protect this city since The Undertaking" Laurel replied.

"We can't do this without Oliver. Also you're untrained anyway" Diggle said.

"You have military training and Felicity is a hacker, I'm sure you could have done something. After all that's why he came back to at least try and save his city. Which for my training, have you ever heard of Lady Shiva?" Laurel said.

"Her?" Diggle said, slight color drains from his face.

"Who's Shiva?" Felicity asked.

"One of the best fighters in the world and offers her services for hire" Laurel said, besides Ted Grant, Shiva is other her instructor.

"Why come to us?" Diggle asked.

"To get you stop looking for him" Laurel said "And to not get in my way."

"You hate us for being his friends?" Felicity asked, bitterness to her voice.

"No, I just wanted to inform you both to give you a piece of mind, after all since you are his friends" Laurel said.

"Thank you. And Laurel bring him home" Diggle said.

"Count on it John" Laurel said, a light smile "See you guys in a few days" then begins walking towards the door.

* * *

_Great_ , Laurel notes standing on a landmine in the forests of Lian Yu. She parachuted out of the plane and began looking for Oliver, only to find herself on a landmine instead with currently no way off.

Just then somebody using a rope grabs Laurel from behind swinging them farther away and crashing to the ground, just as the landmine goes off in the distance.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Laure realizes the person is Oliver who's in a T-shirt and pants. They both get to their feet, neither speaking much for a few moments.

"You shouldn't have come looking for me" Oliver said, a hard edge to his voice.

"And you don't get to tell me what to do" Laurel said, "I got your note."

"I made it very clear, you needed to move on from me" Oliver said.

"Why? Because of being The Hood or Tommy's death?" Laurel asked.

"You know?" Oliver asked, shocked.

"The Hood disappeared around the same time you did and you didn't think I would notice? Or the fact, the vigilante always was keeping an eye on dad and me" Laurel said.

"Fine. Through why aren't you ticked off?" Oliver wondered.

"Oh believe me, Ollie I was but I have an understanding as well. Especially since I started wearing my own and mask and before you tell me I'm not trained, I been learning from Shiva for the past months" Laurel said.

"Her?" Oliver asked, curiously and knowing he's going to lose if he argues anyway.

"Shiva mentioned you and her crossed paths, years ago" Laurel said.

"We had met… in Coast City just after my third year away. Shiva was trying to kill David Cain, a member of The League of Assassins and I needed to find Cain to prevent a person from dying" Oliver replied. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard once I realized the only place you would have run to is Lian Yu" Laurel said.

"You need to leave" Oliver said.

"Get over yourself. Only Malcolm Merlyn is to blame for Tommy dying and The Undertaking. The Glades are tearing themselves apart, Thea needs you and so do I" Laurel said, a sharp edge in her voice.

"I'm not putting that hood on again. When Tommy died, his last thoughts were that his best friend was a murder and he's right" Oliver said.

"Because you cleaned out the trash? You didn't kill Adam Hunt, Martin Summers or even The Count, you're not a serial killer. The people you killed chose to harm innocents and you spent five years learning how to kill" Laurel said.

"Tommy seemed to think I should have given them a chance" Oliver said.

"And Tommy despite everything hasn't lived through the hell you or me has. He had no right judge you for needing to survive. Now, I do agree you probably could learn how to not drop bodies as frequently but that's your choice" Laurel said.

"Ok, I'll come back" Oliver said, realizing he just got a much needed wake up call.

"If you're going to come back, how about a new name? Since The Hood is well kind of flat" Laurel said.

"I've got one" Oliver said, remembering a dinner conversation from last year with Malcolm Merlyn during Christmas time.

"You going to tell me?" Laurel wondered, a light grin.

"No it's a surprise" Oliver replied.

"Love you" Laurel said.

"I love you to" Oliver said, playing with a strand of her honey colored, hair.

Kissing each other, Laurel moves her arms around Oliver's neck as he moves his hands down to rest on her hips.

Breaking apart after a few moments "Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the world" Oliver said, a tiny smile.

"Like I said, we can save it together" Laurel replied.

The Green Arrow and Black Canary would return to Starling, in a few days to once more begin protecting their city.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that.
> 
> Probably a little more of a fluff ending then some of my other fics but oh well.
> 
> Fixing Laurel's stupid drug arc from season 2, which one reason why I began to like Sara more as the Canary was because they made Laurel so unlikeable that year. The writers in season 1 had made references to Laurel suiting up so what they should have done is followed through that journey in season 2 instead of regressing backwards.
> 
> A horrible story line that did Laurel no favors in the long run. 
> 
> For the rebuilding of the CRNI, is my way of keeping Laurel who defends the people of The Glades and that story line open. Also Laurel getting training by Lady Shiva is Laurel in the comics is always trying to improve her skills, so I figured I'd use that here. Shiva is a comic character with being tied into BC's comics so I figured she would fit.
> 
> In Oliver's case being convinced to come back and how easily it went, well I figure Laurel did talk him out of suicide by Slade in season 2 with being one of the few people able to do that.
> 
> If I actually turn this into a full out story? Um... I don't think that's going to happen but you never know. I've just learned over time to not say never in writing.


End file.
